ssf1fandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Info Glitch is the term applied to something strange happening in a video game. They are caused by programming errors within the game's coding. When glitches happen, either something unusual will happen or the screen will freeze and sometimes some random pixels and object tiles appear on screen. Some glitches are caused by damaged games. Some only activate when the player presses a certain sequence of input commands (pressing buttons). Other glitches can actually create new levels occasionally made randomly and haphazardly, and others allow players to guide their character off-screen, sometimes granting them access to other glitch-like areas (usually composed of many garbled symbols) and even unused parts of stages. Since Super Smash Flash was coded by an inexperienced Cleod9 as his first major project, it is not the most stable Flash game out there. Below is a list of some notable glitches in the original Super Smash Flash. Skip Glitch The most infamous glitch in Super Smash Flash. It is exploited in the Classic Mode, the Adventure Mode and the All-Star Mode. It can be used in two methods: one by right-clicking the mouse showing the help bar, or the easier method by pressing Ctrl along with an arrow key. If forward is clicked or Ctrl+Right is pressed while in any of these game modes, the computer will be tricked into passing the player to the next level, as each game screen is essentially treated as its own "movie"; contrarily, clicking rewind or Ctrl+Left forces the player to replay the previous level. This glitch is unable to function properly in the Target Test, however, as not only does it not advance the player to the next level, it restarts the level, forcing the player into doing the stage. This also leads to another glitch called the Night glitch (see below.) The following glitches involve the Skip glitch: Night Glitch This glitch can only be found in Target Test. To exploit this glitch, the player has to finish the target test of the character (s)he chose; immediately after the announcer says "Game!" or "New Record!", the player must use the Skip glitch. This will restart the level in a purple tone, dubbed fittingly the "night glitch." This glitch is often accidentally triggered when players, impatient with the results screen, blithely clicks Ctrl + Right or Forward and finds themselves stuck in Target Test yet again with a differently-colored background. It is seen below: in the Night Glitch.]] Cloud's Fast-Unlock Glitch The skip glitch can also be exploited to unlock Cloud instead of the intended method of completing 100-Man Melee. The player has to unlock Burly Brawl Melee and set a match with any character; once the match has begun, the player must use the Skip glitch method and the Multi-Man Melee will be completely skipped, leaving him or her with the Challenger Approaching screen for Cloud. Crono's Fast-Unlock Glitch Crono can be unlocked by doing Cloud's fast unlock glitch. Once the message that Cloud was unlocked shows up, the player should use the skip glitch to make the Challenger Approaching screen appear to unlock Crono. Endless All-Star Mode If the Skip glitch is used in the All-Star Mode even once, the player will be punished, (s)he being forced to fight the final opponent repeatedly until a Game Over is obtained. Hands Glitch There is a glitch while fighting Master Hand and/or Crazy Hand; when they attack the player and then (s)he pauses the match, both Hands' animation attack will continue but the player won't take any damage. This can be exploited by repeatedly pausing the instant the Hands strike, resulting in laughably easy boss battles. Final Destination Glitch Only found in the EXE version. For unknown reasons the supposed unlockable stage Final Destination is available in Vs. and training mode when the player unlocks Jigglypuff. This glitch isn't present in the Newgrounds version, however, and disappears once the player close the game. Items Glitch Exists numerous glitches related with items: Falling Items Glitch If a player throws an item and pauses the game, the item will fall straight downward and will fail to inflict any damage. Screwy Items Glitch In Training mode, generate first a single item and later pick it up. Continuously generate other items of the same kind as you want to hold until the item flashes. Here are the effects: Beam Sword Every time you press attack, you hit yourself with the saber and gain damage. Bomb-Omb You throw it, you hit yourself. Boom. Fan Every time you press attack, you hit yourself with the fan and gain damage. Furthermore, after the fan is used up, you cannot attack at all, except for the down attack, as the game still thinks you have an item. Flipper You can throw the flipper over and over again by pressing attack continuously. If you are using a flipper, it follows your eyesight and you can move the flipper by moving your character. Fire Flower Every time you press attack, you flame yourself and gain damage. Furthermore, after the flower is used up, you cannot attack at all, except for the down attack, as the game still thinks you have an item. Green Shell You can throw shells over and over again by pressing attack continuously. If you are using a shell, it follows your eyesight and you can move the shell by moving your character. Also, every time you use a shell, you hit yourself and take damage. Heart Container You can hold and use it, but it will have no effect. If a CPU player runs into it, he will use it and recover health. After, you cannot attack except for the down attack. Home-Run Bat Every time you press attack, you hit yourself with the bat and gain damage. Maxim Tomato Same effect as Heart Container. Motion-Sensor Bomb It follows your eyesight and you can move the bomb by moving your character. It will fly in an exact straight horizontal line, and once thrown, you cannot attack, except for the down attack. Mega Damage Glitch This glitch works in training mode with either an explosive item, Bob-omb or Motion-Sensor Bomb. With the case of Bob-omb, the first player should run setting at the same time many Bob-ombs in chain as possible around the CPU second player living a large part with more bombs. The CPU player should be located a part of the bomb chain so a thrown bomb won't touch him and hurt him, then the other player must grab a bomb and throw it, as said before, without hitting the other player. With the case of Motion-Sensor Bomb, create countless these bombs. Throw all of them together at the same spot. Do not move until you have thrown all of the bombs. Then, set your training mode opponent to human. Move him or yourself to the bombs. If you or your opponent survived, you will not be able to use any moves at all. In both cases the bombs will explode in chain dealing a damage to the CPU player or the same player of more than 1000% but offering no knockback. Any weak or strong hit will KO the player. It is seen being done with Mewtwo below: Suspended Animation Items Glitch Go to Training and generate as many Bob-ombs as possible on top of your opponent then attack him/her with a Melee item, eg. Saber, Home-run bat. If done correctly, the Bob-ombs will explode and the item you attacked with will be suspended in midair and rendered unusable. A funny thing you can do after that is to put your opponent below the item, set the pause and later remove it, now you will see how the item acts at its own a will hit the player once time per pause removed; repeat this process as you want until the item disappears. Newgrounds Glitch Only found in the EXE version. A glitch proves that the EXE version is really the Newgrounds version, only with modifications. The player has to reduce the size of the window widely in the game's title screen. Then he will see the Newgrounds logo mark that appears in the Newgrounds version of Super Smash Flash; this mark could be also clicked leading to the Newgrounds homepage. It is below: Pipe Glitch The pipe glitch is on the Mushroom Kingdom stage on Adventure Mode. It takes place near the end of the stage in between the Green pipe and the Silver pipe, and you can get stuck in between them. There is no way out unless you quit "Adventure Mode".